Dulce o Truco
by sagawinchester
Summary: Una historia de Halloween dividida en dos partes que empieza con el "dulce o truco" después de una fiesta y continúa con la persecución de un loco asesino en una mansión abandonada. GrimmHime, GinRan, slasher.
1. Chapter 1 (11-01 12:49:22)

**Para celebrar esta fecha aquí les traigo dos one-shots de suspenso y bastante sangre, así como me gustan xD. Hay algunas escenas románticas pero en general el tema es el horror, slasher y psicosis.**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **DULCE O TRUCO**

 _Si uno de tus camaradas te ofendiera, ¿no te sentirías feliz matándole?_

 _-Conde de Lautreamont (Los cantos de Maldoror)._

 **Capítulo 1**

La fiesta no parecía que fuera a acabar en las próximas horas. La fogata todavía ardía en la arena y los presentes bailaban al ritmo de la música que sonaba a todo volumen. Los autos y jeeps estaban estacionados en el malecón, con las cajuelas repletas de cerveza, tequila, vodka y refrescos apuntando hacia el mar. Algunas tenían hielos y vasos también, fungiendo como una especie de mini bar.

Grimmjow se sentó en el cofre de su jeep y miró fijamente a los pocos que estaban a su alrededor.

-Eso fue interesante, Ichimaru, en serio que sí, pero la historia del decapitado del bosque es un clásico.

Gin sonrió en respuesta.

-¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor?

-Apuesta tu trasero.

Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo y Rangiku se rieron por la confianza que el peliazul tenía en sí mismo. Era la noche previa a Halloween, así que habían decidido reunirse para ir a la fiesta que Gin Ichimaru daba cada año en su casa. Como anfitrión era pésimo, pues rara vez estaba presente en las fiestas que hacía, pero aquella noche había decidido honrarlos con su presencia además de permitirles usar su casa como quisieran. Esa vez decidieron hacer la fogata directamente en la arena, pues a pesar de ser vísperas de otoño el clima en la costa siempre solía ser caluroso.

Grimmjow se aclaró la garganta y empezó su relato con el cual cerrarían la hora de historias macabras como lo marcaba la tradición. Era una lástima que Halloween cayera en lunes, la mayoría de los presentes tenía trabajo ese día, así que decidieron celebrar un día antes.

-Supongo que esto va contra las reglas, pues no es una historia de terror tal cual. Esto es algo que le sucedió a un chico hace algunos años. Según dicen, en ese entonces…

-Las historias basadas en hechos reales también son un clásico –alegó Rukia.

-Es cierto, pero si me dejas terminar te darás cuenta de que no es como el resto de las historias que has escuchado.

-Eres patético, dices eso para crear tensión –se burló Ichigo.

-Déjenlo que cuente la historia –dijo Rangiku.

-Gracias, Matsumoto, estos inútiles no saben escuchar –respondió Grimmjow-. Como les decía, en ese entonces llegó un chico a Karakura. Ya saben, uno de esos típicos universitarios que no tienen futuro ni aspiraciones en la vida, que se la pasan en fiestas y haciendo desmadres en todos lados.

-Como tú –dijo Ichigo.

-Y como tú, bastardo, tú también encajas perfectamente en esa descripción.

Todos se rieron de la respuesta de Grimmjow, pero se callaron casi de inmediato para seguir escuchando el relato.

-Este chico, así como en apariencia y en público eran una cosa, era otra muy diferente cuando estaba solo. Cuenta la gente que algunos le apodaban Hollow, y que pertenecía a una secta satánica, pero me temo que eso es una exageración. Lo que sí me consta, es que adoraba a un dios pagano al cual le ofrecía sacrificios cada año en noche de brujas. Y no hablo de cualquier sacrificio, hablo de una persona, ya fuera hombre o mujer, que conservara su pureza.

-Virgen –dijo Gin.

-Correcto. Ahora, saben muy bien que en la universidad es difícil encontrar alguien así, pero aunque no lo crean hay uno o dos en cada generación.

-Como Inoue –dijo Rukia.

-¡Rukia! –Orihime se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos.

Grimmjow le pasó una mano por la cintura y le dio un beso en la boca.

-No la escuches, está celosa porque su primera vez fue con Kurosaki y no conmigo –dijo Grimmjow entre risas.

Ichigo le dio un golpe en el hombro y también se sonrojó un poco, pero mucho menos que Orihime.

-Eres un idiota –dijo Rukia riéndose y golpeando también a Grimmjow.

-Ya, déjenme continuar –respondió Grimmjow abrazando a Orihime por detrás-. El nombre del chico que escogió ese año para su sacrificio era Hanataro. Compartía casi todas sus clases con él, pero jamás cruzaron más de dos o tres palabras como saludo, pues Hanataro era en esencia un jodido marginal. Ese día, Hanataro se encontraba solo en casa. Lo primero que hizo el otro chico fue esconder su identidad para que no pudiera reconocerlo, se puso una máscara y capucha. Luego se infiltró en su casa y comenzó a molestarlo, pues a pesar de lo que iba a hacer le gustaba tomarse ciertas libertades con los sacrificios para hacer el proceso un poco más ameno.

-¿Qué clase de libertades? –preguntó Rangiku.

-Hablo de jugar con la víctima y torturarla psicológicamente. Hanataro era un cobarde, Dios lo tenga en su santa gloria y me perdone por referirme a él de ese modo, pero si uno escucha ruidos extraños lo primero que hace es salir a investigar. Sin embargo, lo que él hizo fue correr a su habitación para refugiarse bajo su cama. Eso facilitó mucho las cosas, pues no hizo falta más que bloquear la única entrada para que no pudiera escapar. Sacó un cuchillo y lo apuñaló en el estómago, esto con el fin de extraer sangre para dibujar el pentagrama y los otros símbolos para el ritual. Cuando estuvo terminado, lo puso en medio y recitó unas cuantas palabras en latín, observándolo desangrándose lentamente y rogando clemencia.

Orihime tragó saliva pesadamente. Siempre había creído que las historias de terror involucraban fantasmas o monstruos, pero aquello era algo completamente diferente. Las probabilidades de que fuera cierto eran altas, mucho más que con el espíritu del decapitado del bosque al cual Gin había hecho referencia.

-Los gritos de Hanataro pusieron alerta a los vecinos de la zona. Alguien llamó a la policía y el Hollow tuvo que irse de ahí inmediatamente sin tener la oportunidad de completar el ritual. Cuando la ambulancia llegó, Hanataro estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida. Les relató lo ocurrido a los paramédicos y en cuestión de segundos murió.

-¿Cómo supieron que era él? Dijiste que ocultó su identidad –dijo Rukia.

-Al día siguiente la noticia se esparció como una niebla. Karakura es un pueblo pequeño, no hay que ser un genio para saber que no puedes estornudar sin que el maldito vecino más lejano te diga "salud". El Hollow, por supuesto, sabía que la policía lo estaría buscando, así que se fue de aquí y no volvió ni siquiera por sus pertenencias de la casa en la que vivía. No fue difícil atar cabos, su ausencia de un día para otro comprobó las sospechas de todos. El asesino de Hanataro dejó el pueblo al día siguiente.

Grimmjow terminó su relato y el silencio se hizo presente por un largo minuto.

-¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó Ichigo-. ¿Dónde está el terror? Sólo relataste una historia ocurrida hace años a un desafortunado chico virgen.

-Piénsalo un poco, Kurosaki. El ritual jamás se completó. ¿No te ha pasado que quieres saldar una cuenta pendiente para poder seguir con tu vida? Él no tuvo éxito en Karakura, es obvio que algún día va a volver para terminar lo que empezó.

-Hanataro murió, ¿eso no es completar el ritual?

-No, la muerte de Hanataro no la causó él directamente, fue gracias a la herida del abdomen.

-¿Cómo sabes que eso no es lo que quería?

-Porque cualquier sacrificio implica degollar a alguien o decapitarlo, y no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Todos asintieron en concordancia. Todos menos Orihime, quien estaba teniendo una crisis mental por haber asimilado demasiado la historia. Si Grimmjow lo había hecho con la intención de molestarla porque no habían tenido relaciones en los nueve meses que tenían como novios, entonces lo había logrado. Era poco menos que un imbécil. Se zafó de su agarre y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la casa.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Grimmjow.

-Tengo que doblar turno mañana –se excusó.

Pero su tono de voz había cambiado, estaba plagado de una molestia incuestionable. Grimmjow se levantó y la siguió deprisa. La jaló del brazo y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Espera, ¿qué pasó?

Orihime volteó la cara con molestia.

-Tú dime. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿Es porque no he querido acostarme contigo?

-Oye, oye, tranquila. No es nada de eso, es sólo una estúpida historia.

-No lo parece, Grimmjow, es como si estuvieras reprochándome algo. ¿Por qué el énfasis en la virginidad de Hanataro?

-Dije eso para que concordara con la idea del ritual pagano, muñeca, no te lo tomes así.

-Cuando me pediste ser tu novia te dejé muy claro que quería esperar a tener relaciones hasta el matrimonio. Mi mentalidad respecto a eso no ha cambiado.

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo perfectamente.

Los ojos de Orihime se llenaron de lágrimas y se apresuró a limpiarlas.

-Si no quieres estar conmigo…

-Amor, no, no digas eso –Grimmjow la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho-. Jamás te dejaría por algo así. Respetaré tu decisión, no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

Orihime pareció tranquilizarse un poco por sus palabras, pero la tristeza y angustia que había sentido tardarían un poco en disiparse. Grimmjow la tomó del rostro y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿En serio tienes que irte? –Orihime asintió-. Entonces te llevo a tu casa.

La tomó de la mano y regresaron con sus amigos. Se despidieron de ellos y subieron al jeep.

Era casi medianoche, las calles estaban desiertas, por lo tanto llegaron a casa de Orihime en unos cuantos minutos. Grimmjow la acompañó hasta la puerta y le dio otro beso, pero el calor del momento lo hizo presionar su cuerpo contra la puerta todavía cerrada. Puso una mano en su cintura y fue subiendo lentamente hacia su pecho. Orihime lo empujó para separarse y suspiró.

-¿Vas a regresar a la fiesta?

-No tiene caso si no estás ahí, además también tengo que trabajar mañana temprano.

-De acuerdo.

-Descansa, preciosa, iré al café al mediodía y podremos ir a comer algo.

-Me parece bien –Orihime sonrió-. Buenas noches.

Grimmjow regresó al jeep y Orihime lo observó hasta que dio vuelta en la siguiente calle. Se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta y subió directo a su cuarto para darse un baño. Todavía tenía puesto el bikini y sentía el cabello lleno de arena, además del sudor que causaba que se le pegara la ropa al cuerpo. Cuando se acostó tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si estuviera siendo observada.

Esa noche soñó con máscaras y rituales paganos.

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano para ir a trabajar. La cafetería no quedaba muy lejos, pero las piernas le dolían de haber nadado tanto el día anterior así que decidió tomar el transporte público. Al llegar allá se cambió por su disfraz de vampiresa, pues el jefe había especificado que por ser Halloween todas las meseras debían ir disfrazadas. La cafetería también estaba adornada con calabazas, telarañas y esqueletos colgando del techo, y las meseras les daban dulces a los clientes cuando se iban.

La mañana pasó deprisa entre especiales del día y desayunos clásicos. Rellenó tantas tazas de café que perdió la cuenta, pero las propinas fueron bastante generosas. Yoruichi se acercó a ella cuando vio que el local estaba un poco más vacío y le sonrió con picardía.

-Anoche vi que te fuiste con Grimmjow –le guiñó un ojo.

-Sí, me llevó a mi casa.

-¿Y…? ¿Ustedes por fin…?

-No –respondió Orihime entre risas al adivinar lo que estaba insinuando-. Ya te dije muchas veces que quiero esperarme hasta estar casada.

-¿Ni siquiera la manita por debajo de la ropa? –preguntó con un puchero.

-Nada de nada.

-¿No crees que él sí quiere algo más contigo?

-Lo sé muy bien, Yoruichi, pero Grimmjow respeta mi decisión. Dice que no me va a obligar a nada que no quiera.

-Ya, pero en el fondo sé que sí quieres.

-Yoruichi…

-Bueno, sólo digo que deberías darle una probada de vez en cuando, ¿no crees? No hablo de tener relaciones, pero tal vez dejarlo acariciarte sin ropa o algo por el estilo.

Orihime se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. Yoruichi era buena persona, pero también era incorregible, y sobre todo, vivía la vida amorosa de cada chica que trabajaba en la cafetería de Urahara. Siempre pedía detalles exquisitos y daba un sinfín de consejos aunque no se los pidieran.

Más clientes empezaron a llegar y tuvieron que reanudar sus labores. Alrededor del mediodía Grimmjow llegó y preguntó por Orihime. Se quedó boquiabierto al verla vestida de vampiresa y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Muñeca, si no estuviéramos en tu trabajo juro que te tomaría en este mismo momento encima del mostrador.

-Menos mal que sí estamos en mi trabajo –respondió con una sonrisa.

Grimmjow le dio un beso discreto para que no le llamaran la atención y esperó sentado en una mesa de la entrada para que se cambiara de ropa. Salió unos minutos después vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca sin mangas que estilizaba su figura.

El jeep estaba estacionado enfrente, pero fueron caminando a un restaurante de comida mexicana que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras. Grimmjow le iba platicando un caso que tenía con un cliente acusado de fraude, del cual estaba siendo muy difícil reunir la evidencia para que lo absolvieran.

-Eres un gran abogado, estoy segura de que lo conseguirás.

Orihime, por su parte, todavía no se graduaba de la universidad. Había perdido un año por la muerte de su hermano, el cual era su único sustento económico, y tuvo que empezar a trabajar. Estaba esperando a juntar un poco más antes de regresar a la escuela, pues no podía descuidar la renta y sus gastos personales.

Rukia le había ofrecido vivir con ella y con su hermano para facilitar las cosas, pero Orihime no quería ser una molestia para nadie. Además, le gustaba tener su privacidad y ser dueña de sus cosas. _Ya vendrán mejores tiempos_ , se dijo.

La hora de descanso pasó demasiado pronto para ella. Después de comer, Grimmjow la acompañó de vuelta a la cafetería antes de volver al bufet.

-¿Quieres ver una película en mi casa esta noche? –Preguntó Orihime cuando estaban en la entrada.

-Me encantaría, pero no sé muy bien a qué hora me voy a desocupar hoy –respondió Grimmjow-. No quisiera tenerte esperando. Mejor te veo mañana a la misma hora. Hay un restaurante de comida colombiana que he querido visitar.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Orihime siguió trabajando toda la tarde. Al caer la noche terminó de limpiar su área y se despidió de Urahara. Su turno terminaba a las ocho, algo que agradecía infinitamente porque los días festivos eran muy pesados, sobre todo en la noche. Se cambió otra vez de ropa y regresó caminando a casa, pensando que quería darse un buen baño y después dormir sin interrupciones hasta el día siguiente.

Estaba a sólo a unas calles de su casa cuando empezó a ver a los niños yendo de un lado a otro para pedir dulce o truco. Sus disfraces eran muy variados pero al mismo tiempo clásicos, desde el conde Drácula, hombre lobo y una momia, pero también había otros más llamativos como Jason o la reina de corazones. Recordó, no sin cierto aire de tristeza, que no tenía dulces para regalarles. Con el trabajo no había tenido tiempo de ir a comprar ni siquiera una bolsa, y estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerse a hornear pastelitos.

 _Será el próximo año._

Cuando entró a su casa la recibió la acostumbrada penumbra, soledad y silencio. Sería bueno que Grimmjow hubiera decidido ir para ver una película o compartir la cena, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Se dio un baño, se puso la pijama y calentó algo que tenía en el refrigerador. Se quedó ensimismada mirando el plato giratorio del microondas. Faltaban sólo unos segundos…

El timbre de la casa la sobresaltó. Su corazón se había acelerado sin motivo, únicamente por el ruido tan repentino en medio de aquel silencio sepulcral. Se asomó por la mirilla y vio a un grupo de niños de expresión sonriente y el recipiente para los dulces en la mano.

-Lo siento mucho, no tengo dulces –dijo cuando abrió.

-Tacaña –exclamó una niña de cabello rosa antes de darle una patada en la tibia.

Orihime hizo una mueca de dolor y los observó alejarse por la acera. Al menos no le habían tirado huevos ni papel higiénico al porche.

Regresó a la cocina y terminó su cena en modo automático para irse a la cama. Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Por un momento pensó que sería mejor no atender y que pensaran que no había nadie para no tener que ver las caritas tristes de los niños cuando les dijera que no tenía dulces, o en todo caso para no recibir otra patada, pero las luces estaban encendidas y sería poco creíble. Suspiró pesadamente y fue a abrir.

Pero no había nadie. Se asomó hacia los lados de la casa para asegurarse de que no había sido su imaginación; la acera estaba sola. Sólo había unos cuantos niños tocando las puertas de las casas más alejadas de su visión. El vecindario en el que vivía Orihime nunca había sido muy activo. En algunas casas vivían parejas de ancianos, pero el resto estaba deshabitado o en obra negra.

Se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta, pero justo en ese momento escuchó que la ventana de al lado se azotó contra el marco. Corrió a cerrarla con el corazón acelerado. No quería hacerse ideas ni prejuicios sobre lo que estaba pasando. Lo del timbre bien podía atribuírselo al cansancio, y lo de la ventana podía ser el viento. Respiró hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse.

Subió directo a su habitación y se entretuvo un rato secándose el cabello. Se acostó y cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño, los párpados le pesaban como dos cajas negras. Se levantó de súbito al escuchar una puerta cerrándose como si alguien la hubiera azotado, eso definitivamente no podía ser debido al viento. Con las piernas temblando y el corazón hecho tripas salió a ver qué demonios había sido, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo. El relato que Grimmjow había contado la noche anterior estaba presente en su cabeza, palpitando como una herida sangrante sin darle tregua de pensar en algo más agradable.

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esas imágenes, después de todo era sólo una estúpida historia inventada, y tomando una profunda inhalación salió al pasillo. Estaba completamente a oscuras, asemejándose una cueva inexplorada, ni siquiera se oían las pisadas de sus pies descalzos. Tomó un palo de golf del armario que estaba en un costado y lo sostuvo fuertemente frente a ella para usarlo como arma si tenía que hacerlo. Esperaba, muy en el fondo, que sólo fuera su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada.

Se asomó por el hueco de la escalera y vio que la luz de la cocina estaba prendida. Buscó en su mente el recuerdo de haberla apagado para tranquilizarse, pero la angustia no le permitió saberlo con certeza. Y en ese caso, ¿qué había pasado? Trató de buscar una explicación racional. _Pude haberla dejado prendida, o tal vez…tal vez alguien la prendió._

 _Alguien._

 _¿Quién?_

 _O ¿Quiénes?_

 _Estoy siendo paranoica_ , se reprendió.

Bajó cada escalón con suma cautela hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de la cocina. Revisó debajo de la mesa y cuando se aseguró de que estaba sola, apagó la luz y se dio la media vuelta para volver a su cuarto.

Pero la figura que vio al pie de las escaleras la hizo frenarse en seco. Se giró rápidamente para prender la luz pero cuando volteó ya no estaba. Su corazón dio un vuelco, esta vez convenciéndola de que no había sido su imaginación.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

No hubo respuesta, pero siendo sincera no la esperaba. Mejor dicho, rogaba porque nadie le respondiera. Ya era suficientemente malo lidiar con los giros de su mente.

Empezó a escuchar una suave melodía que iba adquiriendo intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba. La música parecía provenir de arriba, pero se detuvo cuando subió corriendo las escaleras. Su reproductor estaba encendido y encima de la cama. Ahora sí tenía la seguridad de que no estaba sola en casa. Tomó el teléfono del tocador para marcar a emergencias, pero no había línea.

 _Mi celular,_ pensó, _¿en dónde lo dejé?_

Buscó en su bolsa y entre sus cosas, pero el aparato había desaparecido. Tomó una respiración para calmarse, le temblaban ligeramente las manos y las piernas. No se sentía segura en la casa, así que rápidamente se puso el pantalón que traía el día anterior debajo del camisón y una chaqueta para salir.

Bajó deprisa hasta la sala y cuando quiso abrir la puerta el alma se le cayó a los pies. Estaba cerrado con llave, y las llaves no estaban colgadas. Escuchó el chirrido de otra puerta y se pegó al muro, tratando de vislumbrar algo en la penumbra mientras lentamente se iba recorriendo hacia el apagador para encender la luz.

Sintió una mano sobre la suya y gritó de terror cuando la luz se encendió. Un hombre con una máscara blanca con orificios para los ojos y una sonrisa macabra la tenía firmemente agarrada. Orihime forcejeó y pataleó para soltarse sin dejar de gritar. Echó a correr hacia la cocina y tomó un cuchillo del cajón. Su respiración estaba muy agitada. Se asomó hacia la puerta de la entrada y no vio a nadie.

-¿Quién anda ahí? Voy a llamar a la policía –amenazó, pero en vano, pues seguramente esa misma persona había sido la que había desconectado la línea y sabía que no podía llamar a nadie.

Entonces pensó que podía escapar por la puerta trasera. Sin soltar el cuchillo cruzó el comedor y llegó frente a las puertas de cristal para escapar por el patio, pero justo al otro lado estaba el mismo hombre viéndola fijamente. Orihime pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre alto y fornido, lo supo por la forma en que su chaqueta se ceñía a su pecho; la capucha negra no le dejaba ver de qué color era su cabello. El hombre levantó una mano enguantada y la agitó un par de veces en su dirección a modo de saludo.

Orihime retrocedió en respuesta y al chocar con la mesa del comedor se sobresaltó y tiró el cuchillo. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Podía escapar por una de las ventanas. Cuando se giró vio que el hombre corrió hacia la ventana más próxima y negó lentamente con la cabeza, como si hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pensando.

Orihime se pegó a la pared y se fue deslizando hasta llegar a la escalera. Echó a correr lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas y llegó hasta su habitación. Escuchaba los pasos detrás de ella. Atrancó la puerta con la silla y se apresuró a abrir la ventana, pero apenas si cedió unos centímetros.

Escuchó varios golpes en la puerta, como si estuvieran tratando de abrirla.

-¡Maldición! –gritó frustrada cuando vio que la ventana no iba a abrirse tan fácilmente.

Más golpes y de pronto la puerta se abrió, mandando a volar la silla de madera hasta los pies de Orihime. El hombre apareció frente a ella y avanzó lentamente en su dirección dándole vueltas al cuchillo, acariciando su filo con la mano enguantada. Orihime tomó la lámpara de su buró a modo de arma y se pegó hasta la pared. No iba a morir sin dar pelea. Si tan sólo le ponía una mano encima iba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas y a tratar de escapar. Usó la lámpara como un bate de béisbol pero el golpe no conectó más que con el aire. El hombre se la quitó de un movimiento y la arrojó al piso. Orihime sintió que la tomaba por los hombros y no le quedó más que cerrar los ojos fuertemente, a la espera…

Pero nada sucedió. No sintió el cuchillo atravesando sus entrañas ni el dolor agudo de un golpe en el rostro, únicamente escuchó una risa. Una carcajada. Abrió lentamente los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. La luz estaba encendida y el hombre enmascarado estaba parado frente a ella partiéndose de risa, una risa demasiado conocida. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? El hombre se quitó la capucha y la máscara. Era Grimmjow.

-¡Dulce o truco! –gritó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Orihime parpadeó varias veces, pero su cerebro no lograba hacer sinapsis para entender lo que estaba pasando. No se trataba del Hollow que habían ido a sacrificarla, era sólo Grimmjow gastándole una broma. Debería estar riéndose con él, pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue darle una sonora bofetada.

-Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías?

Grimmjow ni siquiera se inmutó por el golpe. Todavía con una sonrisa trató de acercarse a ella pero Orihime retrocedió, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Deberías ver tu cara, preciosa –dijo entre risas.

-Eres un idiota.

Grimmjow suspiró sin dejar de sonreír, avanzó para ponerle una mano en el brazo pero Orihime se zafó de su agarre.

-Amor…

-No me toques. Es increíble que me hayas hecho algo como esto.

-Sólo fue una broma. No te enojes.

-¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me siento? –Su voz se quebró al final de la oración.

-Oye –Grimmjow la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro-, en serio lo siento. No quería que las cosas se salieran de control.

-Sólo…déjame sola –respondió Orihime.

-No iré a ningún lado.

-Déjame sola. No quiero verte.

Grimmjow suspiró y la llevó hasta la cama, sentándose a su lado.

-Escucha, no te lo tomes a mal. La gente hace este tipo de bromas todo el tiempo. Es Halloween.

-Creí que me volvería loca.

-Es parte del efecto, muñeca.

-Eres un idiota.

-Pero soy _tu_ idiota –respondió Grimmjow acercándose hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

Orihime le dio un empujón y se puso de pie.

-Estoy cansada. Deberías irte.

-¿En serio? Creí que podríamos ver una película.

Sacó dos cajitas rectangulares de su chaqueta y se los mostró. Halloween I y II. Orihime rodó los ojos, sin poder creer que Grimmjow quisiera ver esa masacre.

-Anda, podemos verla aquí acostados.

Orihime suspiró derrotada y asintió.

-Haz las palomitas –ordenó.

Grimmjow le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó corriendo hasta la cocina. Esperó unos minutos hasta que las palomitas estuvieron listas y se llevó también dos vasos con refresco. Cuando entró a la habitación vio que Orihime ya estaba acostada y con el control en la mano. La lámpara estaba en su lugar y la ventana cerrada nuevamente. Apagó la luz y se acostó a su lado. Le dio un beso en la mano antes de dar play.

La película empezó y los dos estuvieron muy callados comiendo palomitas todo el rato. Orihime se estremecía cuando aparecía una escena sangrienta, así que terminó por acurrucarse al lado de Grimmjow bajo su brazo. Sentía su mano acariciando su espalda y su cabello suavemente. Definitivamente no podía enojarse con él. Ese tipo de bromas le gustaban, y Halloween era su festividad favorita, no podía culparlo. Tal vez si hubieran cambiado los papeles ella también se estaría riendo en su cara.

Cuando salieron los créditos trató de enderezarse para quitar la película pero Grimmjow le giró el rostro y le dio un beso en los labios. Orihime se lo devolvió y le puso la mano en el pecho para separarse, pero en cambio el peliazul usó su lengua para meterla en su boca. Fue subiendo su mano lentamente hasta colarla debajo de su blusa y el frío contacto la hizo reaccionar.

-G-Grimmjow…

Grimmjow se separó de pronto y cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento. Me dejé llevar.

-Está bien…

-Tal vez debería irme.

Algo en su tono de voz hizo sentir mal a Orihime. No había sido una buena noche para ninguno de los dos, primero ella se había llevado un susto de muerte, y después lo había abofeteado, insultado, y ahora prácticamente lo estaba corriendo de su casa. Recordó las palabras de Yoruichi sobre ceder un poco a su favor. ¿Qué daño hacía en que la acariciara por debajo de la ropa? Lo tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera levantarse y lo hizo recostarse en la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y puso ambas manos en su pecho. Besó sus labios suavemente y acarició su cabello. Grimmjow cerró los ojos y la tomó de la cintura, claramente sorprendido por el cambio de roles pero no muy seguro de cómo continuar.

Orihime se quitó el camisón de un movimiento y tomó sus manos para ponerlas sobre sus pechos. Grimmjow contuvo la respiración sin romper el contacto visual, finalmente estaba haciendo lo que quería. Orihime había tomado la iniciativa, así que no había modo de decir que él la estaba obligando a algo. Masajeó su pecho y su cintura a placer, sacando pequeños gemidos de su boca. Sentía su erección hacerse más firme conforme Orihime movía sus caderas sobre él. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, así que la tomó de ambas piernas y la acostó sobre la cama. Se deshizo de su playera y buscó en sus bolsillos un preservativo, pero maldijo mentalmente cuando sólo encontró unas cuantas monedas.

-Espera –dijo y se puso de pie para buscar mejor, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-¿No viniste preparado? –Orihime se rió al verlo tan concentrado en busca del preservativo. Era difícil de creer que no llevara uno consigo, pero considerando que no acostumbraban tener relaciones, era comprensible.

-Estoy seguro de que está por aquí –revisó su cartera sacando tarjetas, billetes y credenciales, pero nada más.

Orihime suspiró divertida y negó con la cabeza. No podía estar pasando aquello. El día que decidía acostarse con él no había ido preparado.

-¿Tienes alguno en el baño? –Orihime negó con la cabeza-. De acuerdo, creo que tengo algunos en la guantera del jeep –se inclinó sobre la cama para darle un beso y luego corrió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo a medio camino-. No te muevas, sólo…quédate como estás.

Orihime sonrió y asintió. Todavía no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero si era con Grimmjow estaba bien. Él sería amable y gentil, y sobre todo se aseguraría de que lo disfrutara.

Grimmjow bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y salió de la casa. Había estacionado el jeep una cuadra más atrás para que Orihime no se diera cuenta de su llegada. Sintió la brisa de la noche en el torso desnudo y se estremeció involuntariamente. La temperatura que había subido de pronto cuando estaban en la cama no tardó en esfumarse al salir de la casa. Abrió el jeep y buscó en la guantera los preservativos. Tenía una tira de diez y sonrió de lado al pensar que con suerte podría gastar dos o tres esa noche. Era mejor tener de sobra.

Regresó a la casa y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero pensó que podía llevarse una cerveza para refrescarse un poco. Giró hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador en medio de la oscuridad. De pronto escuchó un ruido en el comedor y se asomó.

-¿Orihime? –No hubo respuesta. Grimmjow se acercó lentamente con la lata en la mano-. ¿Estás aquí abajo? No sigas buscando, ya los encontré.

Pero el silencio permanecía. Grimmjow se tensó al no escuchar la voz de Orihime. Estaba seguro de que era ella, no podía ser nadie más. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la parte de arriba. Orihime seguía acostada donde la había dejado, sonrió al ver a Grimmjow y se acomodó en la cama.

-Todo listo –exclamó Grimmjow llevándose una mano a cierre del pantalón y olvidando lo sucedido en la planta baja de la casa, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre-. Déjalo, seguro son niños.

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo son?

Grimmjow bufó molesto y se dejó caer en la cama. Orihime suspiró y tomó su playera del piso para ponérsela.

-No me tardo –anunció.

Salió de la habitación y encendió la luz de la sala antes de asomarse por la mirilla. No había nadie. Una extraña sensación de deja vú la invadió de pronto, recordando lo sucedido con Grimmjow y su pequeña broma de Halloween. La playera era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir su ropa interior, así que abrió la puerta y se asomó.

-¿Hola?

Pero no había nadie a la vista. Volvió a cerrar y cuando se giró vio un hombre vestido de negro que usaba una máscara como la de Grimmjow.

-Muy gracioso –dijo Orihime cruzando los brazos.

El hombre no se movió, se quedó observándola a través de los orificios.

-Quítate eso si no quieres que me vuelva a enojar contigo –lo jaló del brazo para llevarlo escaleras arriba.

El hombre se zafó de su agarre y mostró el cuchillo que había estado escondiendo en su espalda. Orihime se tensó y retrocedió en automático al sentir los vellos de su nuca erizándose.

-Grimmjow, es suficiente.

El hombre levantó el cuchillo y avanzó lentamente hacia ella. Orihime de pronto tuvo la sensación de que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Quién era? –exclamó la voz de Grimmjow desde el cuarto.

Orihime volteó a ver el hombre con los ojos desorbitados al darse cuenta de que no era quien ella creía. Se echó a correr antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ponerle las manos encima, o el cuchillo, en todo caso.

-¡Grimmjow, Grimmjow! –gritó desesperada.

Grimmjow se asomó a la puerta y vio a Orihime corriendo a su encuentro lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

-Hey, hey, tranquila, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Hay un hombre allá abajo!

-¿Qué dices? No hay nadie, estamos solos.

-¡Lleva una estúpida máscara como la que tú tenías!

Orihime lo abrazó fuertemente y enterró la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo la seguridad de su agarre. Grimmjow le acarició la cabeza varias veces y luego la sostuvo frente a él para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Relájate, fue sólo tu imaginación.

-¡Quiero que vayas allá y me digas que fue mi imaginación! –gruñó Orihime.

Grimmjow suspiró, pensando seriamente en decirle que había sido una mala jugada de su mente debido a la broma que le había hecho, pero al verla tan asustada se dijo que lo menos que podía hacer era ir a ver para tranquilizarla. Además, él mismo había escuchado un ruido cuando estaba sacando una cerveza, podía tener razón en que había alguien en la casa.

-De acuerdo, iré si eso te hace sentir mejor. Quédate en el cuarto.

Orihime asintió deprisa y acunó sus brazos, un gesto de autoprotección que había adquirido inconscientemente. Cerró la puerta y esperó a que Grimmjow revisara la casa. Si tenía razón, volvería en cualquier momento, pero si no…

Sacudió la cabeza para quitar esas imágenes de su mente. No era bueno estar pensando en esas cosas cuando no sabía nada con certeza. Se sentó sobre la cama y abrazó sus rodillas, a la espera. No debía tomarle más que unos minutos a Grimmjow revisar la casa, así que pronto volvería a decirle que todo estaba bien.

Pero entonces recordó que el intruso tenía un cuchillo; un cuchillo que podía usar contra Grimmjow para hacerle daño. Orihime corrió hacia la puerta para advertirle, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando escuchó que llamaban desde afuera. Dos golpes, luego uno.

-¿Grimmjow?

No hubo respuesta. Llamaron de nuevo. Dos golpes, luego uno.

Orihime sostuvo el pomo y tomó una profunda inhalación. La puerta se abrió apenas unos centímetros y luego alguien la empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Una mano enguantada se coló dentro para sujetar a Orihime del brazo.

-¡No! –gritó de terror.

Trató de cerrar la puerta pero el intruso tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla forcejeando sin lograr su cometido. Orihime empujó con todo su cuerpo y después escuchó el clic del seguro. Recargó la cabeza en la puerta, todavía sin procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. De pronto el cuchillo atravesó la madera y quedó a unos centímetros de su rostro. Orihime se separó con el corazón en la garganta y contempló la madera astillada. Del otro lado se veía una sombra, caminando lado a lado como un león enjaulado. El cuchillo se enterró dos, tres veces más, robándole el aliento y poniendo todo su cuerpo a temblar. Orihime se arrodilló y cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos, presa del pánico y del miedo de un hombre que quería asesinarla. No era una broma de Halloween, era algo completamente distinto y fuera de su jurisdicción.

De pronto los golpes se detuvieron y Orihime levantó la vista. La sombra a través de la rendija de la puerta ya no estaba. No había nadie del otro lado.

-Ya revisé toda la casa y no encontré nada –anunció la voz de Grimmjow desde el pasillo.

Orihime parpadeó varias veces y luego cayó en la cuenta: Grimmjow estaba allá afuera, solo, sin armas, con un loco asesino. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta para gritarle que se pusiera a salvo y que entrara a la habitación con ella. Grimmjow estaba de pie con una expresión confundida en el rostro sin dejar de ver la madera astillada donde unos segundos atrás había un cuchillo enterrado.

-¿Qué…?

Pero no pudo formular la pregunta. El cuchillo atravesó su espalda y el grito de Orihime fue ensordecedor.

-¡Grimmjow!

Grimmjow sintió el dolor agudo y tardó dos segundos en comprenderlo todo. Pero una cuchillada no fue suficiente. El intruso, el hombre que Orihime había visto en la entrada, estaba justo detrás de él, apuñalándolo como si se tratara de un costal de papas. Grimmjow escupió sangre y trató de girarse para darle pelea a su atacante, pero el hombre seguía apuñalándolo como si no pudiera tener suficiente. Finalmente, cuando Grimmjow estiró una mano hacia Orihime en señal de ayuda o advertencia (era difícil saberlo cuando estaba ahogándose en su propia sangre), otra figura hizo su aparición detrás del primer intruso. Eran dos, dos hombres encapuchados y enmascarados que habían irrumpido en la morada de Orihime Inoue para asesinarla a ella y a su novio.

El segundo hombre avanzó hacia ella sin siquiera prestarle atención al cuerpo moribundo de Grimmjow que ahora estaba convulsionando hasta la muerte. Orihime estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, pegada hasta el muro sin dejar de gritar el nombre de Grimmjow, como si de alguna forma eso pudiera traerlo de regreso. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, su frente y cuello estaban perlados de sudor, el cabello alborotado de tanto que se lo jalaba. El hombre se posicionó delante de ella y sacó un cuchillo de sus ropas. El corte fue limpio, certero, justo en la garganta. La sangre comenzó a manar de la herida y Orihime ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de gritar. Cayó al piso boca abajo y se desangró lentamente hasta morir, en un charco de sangre a sólo unos metros del cuerpo de Grimmjow.

El primer hombre se quitó la máscara y la arrojó a un lado. Era Gin Ichimaru. Contempló la escena con una extraña mueca en los labios.

-Quería hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo –confesó, dándole una leve patada al costado de Grimmjow.

El otro hombre se quitó la máscara también y reveló su larga cabellera rubia que le caía por la espalda. Excepto que no era un hombre en lo absoluto, era Rangiku Matsumoto.

-Es una lástima, parece que finalmente iban a hacerlo –dijo señalando la tira de preservativos.

-Odio el Halloween.

-Yo también –concordó Rangiku.

-Dulce o truco, qué estupidez.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí está la continuación, mi parte favorita de la historia en general 7u7.**

 **DULCE O TRUCO**

 _Y siento cierta satisfacción en probar mi propia bajeza y en verificar que no soy mejor que los sucios monstruos que me rodean._

 _-Ernesto Sábato (El túnel)._

 **Capítulo 2**

-¿Está todo listo? –preguntó Ichigo.

Rukia cerró la puerta lateral de la camioneta y se sentó en el asiento de enfrente.

-Vamos.

Ichigo encendió la camioneta y salió del estacionamiento del club. El mar de gente que había ahí les permitió pasar desapercibidos, y a eso sumándole la falta de juicio entre aquellos borrachos que reinaba por las drogas y el alcohol, era el escape perfecto.

La camioneta siguió su camino por la avenida principal y luego giró hacia la derecha para tomar la carretera. Era una noche oscura y las nubes amenazaban lluvia. Rukia encendió la radio y se acomodó en el asiento.

-¿Está muy lejos? –preguntó.

-Unos cuantos kilómetros.

-¿Y eso será suficiente?

-Lo suficiente para que todo suceda según lo planeado.

-¿Qué hay del sujeto que contrataste? ¿Es de fiar?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No se volverá contra nosotros?

-No. Está loco, pero el precio que le dimos es razonable.

-De acuerdo –respondió Rukia.

La carretera estaba sola. Los espesos árboles de las orillas fueron escaseando hasta que, después de media hora, desaparecieron por completo y les permitieron encontrar el camino que llevaba a la mansión abandonada. Ichigo tomó el camino de tierra y la camioneta avanzó no sin algunas complicaciones por unos cuantos minutos más. La gran edificación fue visible desde antes de que se acercaran demasiado. Rukia observó la tétrica mansión iluminada por la luz de la luna y se permitió sonreír, apenas una pequeña curva en la comisura de sus labios. Era perfecta.

Se estacionaron frente a la entrada principal y los dos bajaron para observar mejor el panorama.

-Hay que darnos prisa, no sé cuánto tiempo durarán inconscientes.

-Les dimos una dosis mínima, pero creo que todavía tenemos tiempo –respondió Ichigo.

Abrieron la puerta lateral de la camioneta y Rukia subió para empujar el primer cuerpo.

-¿Tienes el bolso?

-Sí, lo dejé en el asiento de atrás –respondió Rukia.

-De acuerdo.

Ichigo tomó a la hermosa mujer rubia de las piernas y Rukia de las axilas. Tuvieron dificultades para bajarla de la camioneta, pero suspiraron de alivio cuando pudieron ponerla en el suelo sin despertarla. Luego Ichigo jaló al otro hombre para bajarlo, pero Rukia lo detuvo.

-Espera, todavía no le he quitado las cosas.

Ichigo esculcó en sus bolsillos y sacó un celular, una cartera y una navaja suiza.

-Eso habría sido un inconveniente –dijo Rukia señalando la navaja.

-¿Tú crees? Nuestro jugador estrella puede manejar una navaja. De hecho, estoy pensando en dejársela para que tenga con qué defenderse y hacer esto más interesante.

-Grimmjow y Orihime no tenían con qué defenderse –espetó Rukia con el ceño fruncido.

Ichigo asintió.

-Tienes razón, hay que apegarnos al plan.

Tomaron el cuerpo del mismo modo que habían bajado el de la rubia y lo dejaron en el pavimento. Rukia abrió la puerta de la mansión y se estremeció con el chirrido de las bisagras, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, pues aunque no había nada qué temer, el ambiente era demasiado aterrador.

Ichigo se cargó al hombro el cuerpo de la rubia y le entregó la linterna a Rukia para que alumbrara el camino hasta la habitación acordada en el piso de arriba. Cuando llegaron allá comprobaron que las tablas en las ventanas fueran resistentes y finalmente dejaron el cuerpo sobre la cama. Bajaron por el otro hombre y repitieron el proceso.

-¿Tienes la llave? –preguntó Ichigo.

Rukia le entregó una pequeña llave dorada. Ichigo se acercó a la pequeña cajita de madera que estaba en el tocador y metió dentro un papel doblado; volvió a cerrar la caja y le puso el candado. Rukia guardó la llave en el sobre blanco que traía en su chaqueta y se la entregó a Ichigo.

-¿Trajiste la pintura?

-Está en la camioneta, iré por ella –respondió Kurosaki saliendo de la habitación.

Rukia se sentó en la orilla de la cama y observó los dos cuerpos que ahí yacían. ¿Era justicia o venganza lo que estaban a punto de hacer? Se había dicho repetidas veces que era justicia, pero ahora ya no estaba muy segura. De igual forma ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Ichigo regresó con la lata de pintura en aerosol y se la dio a Rukia mientras él iluminaba la pared con la linterna.

Rukia escribió una sola palabra y volvió a tapar la lata. Retrocedió unos pasos y asintió, admirando el resultado.

-Listo.

-Ahora hay que esperar –dijo Ichigo cerrando la puerta con otra llave.

Rukia se sentó en el piso frente a la puerta y recargó la cabeza contra la pared. Ichigo se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano. Un gesto sin importancia, pero que fue suficiente para calmarla, pues no era ajeno a lo que la joven Kuchiki estaba pensando. No le dijo nada, sólo se quedó viendo la puerta y contando mentalmente lo segundos hasta que sus invitados de honor reaccionaran.

Pasados unos minutos, escucharon pasos en el piso de abajo. Ichigo se levantó.

-Debe ser él.

Tomó la linterna y se dirigió a las escaleras, dejando a Rukia completamente a oscuras y con el corazón hecho tripas. Cuando regresó, venía acompañado de un sujeto probablemente el doble de alto que ella, y de ancho también. Tenía la cara oculta, pero sintió sus ojos escrutándola en la oscuridad con esos lentes de visión nocturna.

-Ya sabes qué hacer –le dijo Ichigo al extraño.

Rukia reparó en el mazo que llevaba en la mano y no pudo evitar sentir un retortijón en el estómago. Aquella noche iba a ser brutal y sangrienta. El hombre se alejó por el pasillo hasta que lo perdieron de vista. Rukia se levantó y se acercó a Ichigo, deseosa de sentir la protección de su cuerpo aunque su mente siguiera diciéndole que no había nada qué temer.

Ichigo acarició su brazo y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Sabía que probablemente estaba llena de dudas, pero a esas alturas no podían hacer nada. Esta vez no se sentaron, sino que se quedaron de pie viendo fijamente la puerta, en silencio. Cinco minutos después escucharon voces y algunos pasos del otro lado de la puerta. Los invitados ya habían despertado, y lo que siguió fue una serie de golpes a la puerta y reclamos. Ichigo y Rukia intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron. Ichigo se agachó frente a la puerta y deslizó el sobre por la ranura de abajo.

Rukia se acercó a la puerta para escuchar lo que estaban hablando los otros y cuando creyó conveniente introdujo la llave en la cerradura y quitó el seguro. Ichigo la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron corriendo en cierta dirección, con la adrenalina a flor de piel y un montón de pensamientos no tan placenteros. El resto lo dejaban en las manos del sujeto del mazo.

* * *

Los dos cuerpos que yacían en lados opuestos de la cama abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo. Rangiku estaba en la cama volteada boca debajo de frente a la cabecera, así que no tenía un panorama completo de aquel lugar. Gin estaba del otro lado con la cara volteada hacia el clóset, hacia la única ventana sellada con tablas y la puerta cerrada. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada con un foco mugroso y parpadeante que no duraría ni una semana sin fundirse, la pintura de la pared y el papel tapiz estaban en un estado deplorable, el aroma a humedad y tierra inundaba aquel lugar, había también algunos muebles raídos y con la madera astillada; afuera era de noche y llovía, unas cuantas gotas apenas audibles contra el cristal de la ventana.

Si alguien lanzara una pregunta al aire sobre qué era lo peor después de una noche de fiesta bebiendo alcohol hasta el amanecer, la respuesta general sería la resaca. Pero para Rangiku, lo peor fue abrir los ojos y encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, porque era obvio que no recordaba haber llegado ahí. En su mente, seguía en aquella fiesta en el club.

Para Gin, lo peor fue sentir un intenso dolor en el cuerpo y no saber si sus extremidades, ahora adormecidas, todavía estaban ahí. La incertidumbre dio paso al terror y a la preocupación por saber en dónde estaba su compañera. Fue el primero en poder moverse, su cuerpo logró combatir la droga más rápido que Rangiku, así que cuando se incorporó poco a poco se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que le daba vueltas y vueltas.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó Rangiku todavía sin poder mover más que los labios y los párpados. Sintió el peso sobre el colchón moviéndose, pero el no poder saber quién era la hacía sentir vulnerable.

-Rangiku –exclamó Gin poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y casi sonriendo de alegría al ver que su novia estaba ilesa-. Soy yo.

Rangiku soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al menos estaba con alguien conocido, pero su paradero seguía siendo una incógnita.

-¿En dónde estamos?

Gin paseó la mirada por el lugar y se encogió de hombros. Bajó de la cama y Rangiku entró en pánico.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ningún lado –respondió Gin para tranquilizarla. Notó que ambos estaban vestidos como la noche anterior, pero no recordaba haber salido del club. Tal vez Ichigo y Rukia supieran algo. Buscó en sus bolsillos su celular, pero no lo encontró. Tampoco estaban las llaves del auto, ni su cartera, absolutamente nada.

-¿Tienes tu bolso?

Rangiku por fin pudo incorporarse y estiró primero los brazos, luego giró la cabeza hacia los lados hasta que escuchó un crujido. Estaba ilesa, pero muy confundida. Buscó en la cama su bolso, pero no lo encontró.

-No…no sé dónde está…

-¿Y tu teléfono?

-Estaba en mi bolso.

-¿Estás segura?

Rangiku asintió. Bajó de la cama y sacudió las cobijas para ver si estaba por ahí enredado, pero no hubo suerte. Su vista viajó hasta la cómoda que estaba del otro lado de la habitación y empezó a revolver en los cajones. Estaban vacíos. No había nada más.

-¿En dónde están Ichigo y Rukia? –preguntó Rangiku.

-No lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo es que nos separamos de ellos para bailar.

-Yo fui al baño cuando saliste a hacer una llamada.

Las preguntas eran cada vez más, pero lo primordial era salir de ahí.

-Hay que irnos –dijo Gin con la vista fija en las tablas de la ventana, no le daban buena espina.

Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta y trataron de abrirla, pero tenía el seguro puesto.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Rangiku con voz entrecortada, al borde de las lágrimas.

Gin la movió detrás de su cuerpo y jaló el pomo con más fuerza y con el mismo éxito que antes. Por último trató dándole de patadas como tantas veces había visto en las películas de acción, y lo único que logró fue sentir un tirón en el tobillo.

-¡Abran la puerta! –gritó Rangiku golpeando la puerta con el puño-. ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí afuera? ¡Hola!

Y tampoco hubo respuesta.

-Es inútil –dijo Gin sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Cómo que es inútil? Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-Estamos encerrados, Rangiku. No hay forma de salir.

Rangiku corrió hacia la ventaja y forcejeó con las tablas con tanto ahínco que se cortó en el dedo pulgar con un clavo oxidado que no estaba bien puesto.

-Maldición –exclamó.

Gin se acercó a ella y lamió la sangre de su dedo. La apartó un poco y luego él mismo trató de quitar las tablas, pero por más que jalaba y jalaba no lograba su cometido. Abrazó a Rangiku contra su cuerpo y acarició su cabello en gesto protector para tranquilizarla.

-Saldremos de aquí, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Rangiku señalando hacia la ranura inferior de la puerta, en donde apenas lograba verse una sombra del otro lado. Gin entrecerró los ojos y corrió a aporrear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Déjanos salir, maldito enfermo! Estás muerto, ¿me oíste? ¡En cuanto te ponga una mano encima eres hombre muerto!

-¡Shhh! Mira –dijo Rangiku.

El extraño del otro lado había deslizado un sobre blanco bajo la puerta. Gin lo recogió y comprobó que no tuviera nada escrito por fuera. Luego lo abrió con desesperación y una pequeña llave dorada cayó al piso con un tintineo. La recogió y se dispuso a meterla en la cerradura, pero Rangiku lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué? Hay que largarnos de este lugar –exclamó Gin con evidente molestia.

-¿No te parece sospechoso que un extraño, probablemente nuestro secuestrador, te dé una llave y tú la uses para abrir la puerta?

-¿Qué se supone que haga con ella?

Rangiku fijó la vista en todo lo que había en el lugar. Encima del tocador había una pequeña cajita de madera con un candado.

-Aquí, mira.

Tomó la llave y la introdujo en el candado. Gin se puso detrás de ella para observar bien lo que hacía. Ahí dentro había un papel doblado en dos partes. Rangiku lo tomó con mano temblorosa y lo leyó en silencio. Eran sólo unas cuentas líneas escritas a máquina, pero el contenido era tal que su corazón dio un vuelco y no fue capaz de decir nada. Gin se la quitó y la leyó en voz alta:

 _Gin, Rangiku:_

 _¿Recuerdan a Grimmjow y Orihime, quienes murieron hace un año en extrañas circunstancias una noche como ésta? Bueno, el karma es una perra. Hay alguien que quiere conocerlos._

 _Feliz Halloween._

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni siquiera voltearon a verse. Al final, Gin arrugó el papel y lo arrojó al piso.

-Vámonos de aquí –repitió.

Antes de que Rangiku se recompusiera del shock de la carta, escucharon un clic en la puerta y luego una serie de pasos apresurados que se alejaban. Gin corrió a la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y asomó la cabeza al pasillo para ver si alcanzaba a distinguir al que había corrido, pero estaba tan oscuro como boca de lobo. Lo único visible en aquel corredor de muerte era un letrero en la pared pintado con pintura fosforescente que rezaba: **CORRAN.**

Y sin darse el tiempo de procesar la orden, sugerencia o lo que fuera aquella única palabra en la pared, el ruido de una puerta cerrándose a su izquierda atrajo su atención.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Rangiku a su lado agarrada firmemente de su brazo.

Gin apretó la mano y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no tenía ni idea de lo que había sido.

-¿Quién abrió la puerta? ¿Viste algo?

-No, se fue antes de que saliera.

-Vámonos de aquí –dijo Rangiku sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda.

Gin asintió y dio vuelta hacia la derecha para irse, lejos del ruido que habían escuchado, cuando una figura les cerró el paso. Se trataba de un hombre de estatura descomunal y complexión ancha, casi monstruosa, al estilo de Leatherface o Jason Vorhees. Traía un enorme mazo de hierro en las manos y una máscara negra que no dejaba a la vista más que sus ojos negros, pequeños, fríos, calculadores, cubiertos por unos lentes de visión nocturna.

Rangiku estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Sintió los vellos de su piel erizarse como si estuviera en medio de una helada ventisca y apretó con tanta fuerza el brazo de Gin que le dejó la marca de sus dedos.

Cuando el extraño levantó el mazo y lo movió a la derecha para agarrar vuelo, la mente de Gin trabajó a toda prisa y exclamó:

-¡Agáchate!

Pero no se limitó a dar la orden, sino que él mismo jaló a Rangiku del brazo hasta hacerla casi caer al piso. El enorme hueco en la pared era más que suficiente para demostrar la fuerza que poseía aquel individuo.

Apenas estaba levantando el mazo de nuevo cuando Gin se echó a correr de la mano con Rangiku, dando tropezones y avanzando como podía por el suelo para alejarse de aquel monstruo. El mazo cayó con un ruido sordo en el piso a sólo unos centímetros del pie de Rangiku y volvió a hacer un agujero.

Contrario a lo que podía pensarse, el extraño no hizo amago de perseguirlos, simplemente los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Gin y Rangiku respiraban agitadamente. Aquella penumbra asfixiante no les dejaba ver en dónde estaban, así que corrieron a ciegas por donde su instinto les decía. Rangiku estaba tan asustada que no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, se limitó a seguir las instrucciones de Gin, el único en el que podía confiar, porque ni siquiera confiaba en ella misma en esos momentos.

Llegaron a una habitación pobremente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las rendijas del techo. A simple vista parecía un estudio, pero esa era sólo la apariencia. Había sólo un escritorio enmohecido, un par de libreros derribados y una silla hecha pedazos en una esquina. El resto del lugar era un mar de escombros, pues la pared de la derecha estaba destruida.

Gin empezó a buscar en los cajones para ver si encontraba algo de utilidad. Mientras tanto, Rangiku volteaba todo el tiempo hacia atrás para asegurarse de que el del mazo no estaba siguiéndolos. Trató de controlarse, pero los espasmos de su cuerpo pudieron más.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó al fin, secando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Gin encontró una linterna y la encendió, relajándose un poco al recuperar la vista de aquel extraño y tétrico lugar.

-No lo sé –confesó-. Ese loco quiere matarnos.

-¿Qué hay de la carta? ¿Cómo supo que nosotros asesinamos a Grimmjow y a Orihime hace un año?

-Cállate –espetó Gin con el ceño fruncido-. No quiero que lo vuelvas a mencionar.

-Lo dijo muy claro. Es el karma.

Gin no respondió. Estaba pensando cómo rayos alguien había descubierto su secreto y qué podían hacer al respecto.

-Ahora nos toca a nosotros –añadió Matsumoto.

-No pienso morir aquí esta noche –dijo Gin-. ¿Vienes?

Rangiku soltó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y asintió. Gin revisó el resto de los cajones en busca de algo que pudiera serles de ayuda o servirles como defensa contra aquel monstruo del mazo. No encontró nada, por supuesto.

-Vamos.

Con la luz de la linterna alumbraron su camino hacia otra habitación de aquel enorme lugar. El pasillo que se extendía ante ellos era ahora un poco más largo que el anterior. Había algunas pinturas de paisajes en las paredes y al menos un candelabro en cada recodo, pero éstos estaban apagados. Las puertas que pasaron estaban todas cerradas con llave. La del fondo frente no fue la excepción, aunque no pasaron por alto el hueco a la altura de la cintura que estaba cerca de las visagras. Gin trató de patearla para abrirla por la fuerza, pero no cedió. Metió el brazo por el agujero y trató de iluminar la habitación del otro lado, no se veía mucho, sólo lo suficiente para saber que no había más que escombros. Con suerte, por medio de aquella puerta podrían encontrar otra salida.

-Sostén esto –le dijo Gin a Rangiku entregándole la linterna.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a ver si alcanzo el seguro para abrirla.

Gin volvió a meter el brazo hasta el hombro y palpó la puerta en busca del dichoso seguro. Cuando lo encontró no pudo evitar sonreír. Eso había sido fácil.

-Lo tengo –exclamó.

Rangiku volteó una vez más hacia atrás, la linterna en su mano temblaba incontrolablemente, y aunque la sonrisa de Gin la tranquilizó de algún modo, el sonido grotesco y amortiguado del otro lado de la puerta la hizo entrar en pánico y tirar la linterna en el acto.

-¡Aaaaaaah! –gritó Gin al sentir el golpe del mazo en la mano. Escuchó el crujir de su dedo anular y meñique y se apresuró a sacar el brazo del agujero. Sus dedos estaban destrozados, eran una mezcla de carne molida, sangre y uñas.

-¡Gin! –Rangiku pasó su brazo bueno por encima del hombro y lo ayudó a sentarse de espalda contra la pared. Parecía que Gin estaba a punto de desmayarse del dolor. Sentía su mano palpitar y su corazón acelerarse por la pérdida de sangre.

Rangiku tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para controlarse y ayudar a Gin. Rasgó una tira de su vestido y se la puso a Gin en la mano con mucho cuidado. Gin hizo una mueca de dolor y abrazó su mano contra su pecho. Rangiku lo jaló para levantarlo, pero la fuerza había menguado de su cuerpo. Sentía las piernas temblorosas y el repiqueteo de su corazón en los oídos, como un martilleo constante.

-Tenemos que irnos, por favor, Gin, levántate.

-Tienes que irte de aquí –dijo Gin con voz débil.

-No te voy a dejar.

Escucharon el clic del seguro y acto seguido el rechinar de la puerta, abriéndose lentamente frente a ellos con un chirrido escalofriante. El extraño del mazo estaba de pie, inmóvil. Levantó el mazo y apuntó hacia ellos.

Bum. Otro golpe mortal, y luego el grito ensordecedor de Rangiku. Le había dado en un pie.

-¡Rangiku! –gritó Gin.

La adrenalina momentánea la aprovechó para levantarse y jalar a Rangiku con su brazo ileso. La joven era casi peso muerto, tenía el pie roto y no podía ponerse de pie, pero la sensación de tener la muerte tan cerca los hizo moverse. Recogió la linterna con la mano buena y trató de incorporarse.

Bum.

El mazo dio en el piso y abrió un agujero en la duela.

Bum.

El mazo perforó la pared justo en el momento en que la cabeza de Rangiku fue jalada hacia atrás por Gin.

El hombre avanzaba lentamente, casi disfrutándolo. Gin palpó el cuerpo de Rangiku y puso su brazo sobre sus hombros para ayudarla a levantarse. Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, su cuerpo tenso y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. El dolor de su mano fue reemplazado por la angustia de ver a Rangiku herida de gravedad. Correr, esconderse, escapar, vivir.

-Ran, vamos, cariño, todo estará bien.

Rangiku estaba caminando sobre la cuerda floja, en el límite entre la inconsciencia y la realidad. Su cerebro había logrado adormecer el dolor, la había inducido en una especie de anestesia local para soportarlo. Sentía el sudor en su frente y bajando por su espalda, el cuerpo de Gin temblando a su lado y moviéndose como podía con la mano lastimada y con el peso de ella, en medio de aquella oscuridad y un sopor de miedo que les calaba hasta los huesos.

Gin, guiándose por su instinto y palpando la pared sin ocultar una mueca de dolor. Llevaba la linterna sujeta entre los dientes. Dio vuelta en el siguiente recodo, regresando justo por donde habían venido hasta llegar al estudio.

Llegados a ese punto, Rangiku tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente. Gin la cargó sobre su espalda. No sabía hacia dónde escapar, pero el simple hecho de no estar frente a frente con el del mazo era una enorme ventaja.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, llegó a la habitación en la que estaban al principio de aquella fatídica noche. Dejó a Rangiku sobre la cama y la linterna en el tocador. Empezó a mover el clóset para bloquear la puerta, pero al parecer estaba clavado al piso. Se apoyó con los pies contra la pared y empujó con su espalda con tanta fuerza que pensó que se rompería algún hueso. La duela del suelo cedió con un crujido y el clóset cayó estrepitosamente frente a la puerta. Gin lo pegó y se sentó un segundo a descansar. Aquel mueble era lo suficientemente pesado como para no permitir que la puerta se abriera con un simple empujón, pero la fuerza del loco que estaba tras ellos era descomunal, y gracias al ruido que había hecho era cuestión de tiempo para que los encontrara.

Gin se acercó a la cama y se quitó la camisa para envolver el pie destrozado de Rangiku. Si es que lograban escapar, la llevaría inmediatamente al hospital, pero estaba casi seguro que no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. Era imposible reconstruir los huesos machacados que ahora eran parte de un engrudo de sangre y carne, tendrían que cortarle el pie. La camisa azul cielo se tiñó rápidamente de rojo carmesí.

Gin acarició su rostro y le puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. A pesar de su inconsciencia parecía que el dolor seguía ahí, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara. Estaba completamente empapada en sudor y los mechones de cabello se le pegaban a la frente. Escuchó pasos del otro lado de la puerta y se quedó estático, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que el del mazo pasara de largo. Cuando los pasos dejaron de oírse, Gin soltó un suspiro, pero de inmediato un golpe sordo en la puerta lo sobresaltó. Otro golpe. La puerta se astilló y amenazó con partirse en dos. Gin corrió hacia la ventana y trató de romper las tablas sin éxito. Su mirada se alternaba entre el cuerpo de Rangiku y la puerta, el clóset, las tablas en la ventana. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-¿Gin?

Rangiku trató de incorporarse, pero Gin no la dejó. Los golpes eran más pausados, pero persistían. Rangiku vio su pie envuelto en la tela ensangrentada y recordó lo ocurrido. El dolor volvió a azorarla y la hizo temblar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó en apenas un susurro.

Gin le dio un beso en la frente y acarició su cabello.

-Se irá pronto, lo prometo –respondió.

Y como si el sujeto del otro lado los hubiera escuchado, los golpes cesaron. Gin y Rangiku intercambiaron una mirada de confusión. Gin se acercó a la puerta, se paró encima del mueble y pegó la oreja a la madera. No se oía nada, ni siquiera una respiración.

-No pudo haberse ido, sabe que estamos aquí –dijo Rangiku.

-Shhh.

Pasado un minuto, se acercó nuevamente a la cama.

-Hay que seguir moviéndonos.

Rangiku asintió.

-Andando –Gin la ayudó a levantarse y la acercó a la puerta. Rangiku tenía el pie lastimado completamente flexionado, ni siquiera podía apoyarlo en el suelo. Con mucho esfuerzo, Gin movió el mueble y con el corazón hecho tripas puso la mano en el pomo, esperando lo peor.

Rangiku se apoyó sobre su hombro y agarró la linterna del tocador para alumbrar el pasillo.

-Ese loco tiene lentes de visión nocturna –exclamó Gin.

-¿A dónde fue?

-No me quedaré a averiguarlo. Hay que encontrar una salida.

Esta vez tomaron la otra dirección. La linterna parpadeaba de cuando en cuando debido a las pilas gastadas y el mal estado del aparato. Ambos avanzaron con las tripas hechas nudo por el miedo y la incertidumbre. Cada crujido de la duela los hacía voltear hacia atrás, esperando ver al loco del mazo listo para lanzarse sobre ellos. Rangiku avanzaba como podía, más saltando que caminando, pues no había forma en que pudiera recargar el pie. Gin cargaba casi todo su peso sobre sus hombros.

El pasillo terminaba ahí. Frente a ellos estaba el inicio de las escaleras que llevaban, según sus suposiciones, a la puerta principal.

-¿Y si está allí abajo esperándonos?

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí? –preguntó Gin levantando una ceja. Rangiku negó con la cabeza y volteó una vez más hacia su espalda. El dolor del pie aún era muy intenso, si no la atendían pronto no resistiría mucho tiempo. Temía por Gin, pues él podía correr todavía y dejarla atrás, pero sabía que no lo haría.

-Vámonos -respondió.

Gin empezó a descender lentamente aunque se moría por echarse a correr ahora que podía oler el aire de su posible libertad. No quería hacer tanto ruido aunque en el fondo presentía que el loco del mazo sabía exactamente en dónde se encontraban. Tal vez había decidido dejarlos en paz; tal vez quería divertirse un poco más con ellos, jugar con sus vidas y con sus mentes; tal vez...

 _No_ , se dijo Gin, _no puede ser cierto_. Si estaba acechándolos como un cazador a su presa, atacaría en cualquier momento. ¿Esta vez iría por él o por Rangiku? Rangiku era presa fácil, no podía correr, lo cual tal vez lo hacía aburrido en su mente retorcida. Tal vez estaba en busca de una persecución, de algo más excitante, y por eso no los había matado todavía aunque había tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo.

Rangiku, ajena a la crisis mental de Gin y luchando contra su propio dolor y desfallecimiento, se preguntó una vez más qué demonios estaba pasando. Sí, estaban en un lugar desconocido y sí, un loco estaba tratando de matarlos, pero ¿por qué? ¿Era en serio una venganza por la muerte de Grimmjow y Orihime? ¿Quién podía ser la mente maestra detrás de todo aquello? Era casi enfermizo, pero rememorando un poco lo sucedido un año atrás, ella no era nadie para hablar. Había accedido a colaborar con Gin y había dado rienda suelta al impulso asesino que la mayor parte del tiempo trataba de reprimir. ¿Qué había cambiado? Que ahora ella era la víctima, y ni por muy sanguinaria y fría de corazón que se había mostrado en el pasado al momento de apuñalar a Grimmjow y a Orihime, podía cambiar el hecho de que estaba asustada. Dios, estaba tan aterrada que creía morirse. Tal vez sería mejor dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, que el loco del mazo los alcanzara y machacara sus huesos hasta dejarlos irreconocibles.

 _¿Qué es esto?_ , se preguntó. _¿Es acaso remordimiento? ¿Estoy arrepentida por lo que hice?_

No pudo responder ninguna de estas preguntas, porque en ese momento llegaron al pie de la escalera. Alumbró a su alrededor con la linterna y vieron que no había muebles ahí, sólo algunas ventanas igualmente selladas con tablas, algunos muros derribados, el papel tapiz rasgado, y más escombros que espacio libre en el suelo.

Gin vislumbró la puerta a unos metros frente a ellos y empezaron a avanzar con cautela. Rangiku no dejaba de voltear alrededor, presa del pánico. Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta trataron de abrirla, pero no sería tan fácil. También estaba cerrada con seguro.

El rechinido de la madera del piso los hizo estremecer, causando un escalofrío que bajó por su espina dorsal. Rangiku empezó a respirar agitadamente, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón martillando su pecho y la sangre manando de su pie amorfo. Gin la apretó contra su cuerpo en un intento de tranquilizarla, aunque él mismo necesitaba tranquilizarse primero. Los vellos de sus brazos y de su nuca se erizaron inevitablemente. Sentía un frío en todo el cuerpo que no lo dejaba moverse. ¿Así era la muerte? ¿Eso habían sentido Grimmjow y Orihime momentos antes de morir, de ver al demonio avanzando hacia ellos con un arma en la mano?

Gin sacudió la cabeza y pateó la puerta con fuerza, logrando desencajar un poco el marco de su lugar. Siguió pateando por su libertad, por su vida y por la de Matsumoto. Por el simple hecho de no dejar que su secuestrador y probable asesino se saliera con la suya. La puerta cedió justo cuando la linterna se apagó. Matsumoto asió el brazo de Gin con todas sus fuerzas, y entonces sintió que una mano se envolvía alrededor de su cuello y la jalaba hacia atrás.

-¡Gin!

Matsumoto cayó al suelo y se arrastró unos centímetros hacia atrás antes de sentir el mazo tronando los huesos de sus piernas. Gin se lanzó hacia el agresor y forcejearon con el arma un momento, pero su mano lastimada era un impedimento. El del mazo lo arrojó lejos y casi pareció sonreír debajo de la máscara al levantar el arma en dirección a Rangiku. Dejó caer el mazo con una fuerza descomunal y le partió un par de costillas. Rangiku se desmayó de dolor, lo cual probablemente fue un golpe de suerte, porque el siguiente lugar con el que el mazo conectó fue su cabeza.

Gin observó desde el suelo cómo la cabeza de Rangiku era aplastada por el mazo de hierro. La sangre brotó como un río y sus antes hermosas facciones fueron desfiguradas más allá de lo humanamente posible. Más que verlo, escuchó su cráneo romperse en pedazos. Y luego...

El del mazo avanzó lentamente hasta pararse frente a él. En ese punto, no le importaba lo que le sucediera. Ya se había dado por vencido. Cerró los ojos, esperando el inevitable golpe...

-¡Gin! ¡Gin!

Gin Ichimaru abrió los ojos al escuchar la dulce voz de Rangiku llamándolo. ¿Eso era acaso la vida después de la muerte? Cuando logró enfocar la vista, supo que no era tal cosa. Seguía en el club al que había ido acompañado de Rangiku, Ichigo y Rukia.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Ichigo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Creo que fumaste demasiado -observó Rukia tomando el paquete de droga de la marca "Dulce o Truco".

Rangiku le dio un beso en los labios y se acomodó a su lado antes de pedir otra ronda de bebidas. Gin sentía el sudor frío perlando su frente, empapando su espalda y sus manos. El dolor, los gritos, las sensaciones...todo había sido tan real.

-Definitivamente odio el Halloween -exclamó.

 **Qué grupo de amigos tan peculiar, ¿no lo creen? Tengan cuidado con quién se juntan este día, qué sustancias ingieren y a quién hacen enojar 7u7.**

 **No olviden dejar su review, chicos (:**

 **¡Feliz Halloween!**


End file.
